valor y fuerza,¡¡¡terquedadx2!
by Hotaru tora-kun
Summary: makino tsukushi es una modelo famosa, dueña y cabeza de makino corp una empresa reconocida mundialmente, ella tomo el cuidado de esta empresa cuando sus padres murieron, quedando a cargo de su hermano y la empresa, esta historia comienza cuando debe visitar a su amigo de la infancia hanazawa rui el dia de su cumpleaños... como le ira a nuestra joven protagonista en japon!


Hana yori dango

Una muchacha de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba en una oficina mirando por la venta a la gente pasar, teniendo alguna cita con sus novios, juntarse con sus amigos, etc. En sus ojos se podía ver la melancolía y anhelo, puso una de sus manos en la venta recargando su cabeza cerrando sus ojos un momento cuando sonó la puerta de aquella oficina.

-Señorita makino le traigo su café y algunos papeles.- Una joven apareció por la puerta acercándose al escritorio, dejando en él las cosas que traía, ella era de estatura normal, delgada, de cabellera azabache; la joven no pasaba de los 25 y estaba muy maquillada y arreglada.

-Gracias Cecilia, a las 11:00 am necesito que traigas el informe y los papeles de la empresa que….-en eso sonó un celular.

-Señorita sé a qué papeles se refiere con su permiso me retiro.- La secretaria se retiró de la oficina mientras tsukushi contestaba el celular.

-buenas tardes Alejandro, ¿ha sucedido algo?- hablo tsukushi atreves del celular a su mayordomo.

-Señorita le recuerdo que mañana debe viajar a Japón por el cumpleaños del joven hanazawa, se lo prometió a la señora hanazawa como su sorpresa de cumpleaños, su vuelo sale a las 6:00 am y su equipaje está listo.- dijo el mayordomo con voz neutra.

-Lo había olvidado, gracias por recordarme, adiós.- colgó y se sentó en la gran silla, se froto las sienes y volvió al trabajo.

La vida de makino tsukushi había sido difícil desde pequeña, como hija mayor de makino corp. Se le dio la más estricta educación desde los 4 años, casi toda su vida ha vivido en Inglaterra y estados unidos por el trabajo de su padre y su madre. Cuando tenía 5 años su hermano menor nació, a pesar de que sus padres le exigían de sobre manera le querían y se amaban, eran una familia feliz.

A los 13 años de edad su padre comenzó a introducirla en el mundo de los negocios, ustedes pensaran que es a muy temprana edad ¿no? Pero su padre le había dicho una vez.-"eres una mujer y estarás rodeada de hombres que querrán ridiculizarte y aprovecharse de ti, por ello debes ser fuerte"-.a pesar de que su padre hubiese dicho eso, tsukushi se caracterizaba por ser una niña terca y fuerte. Desde ese momento tsukushi comenzó a asistir a reuniones y comidas de negocios, mirando como los mayores interactuaban y como negociaban.

La enseñanza de tsukushi se basaba en tutores privados, por lo tanto, en cuanto a los niños de su edad ella iba mucho más avanzada, a diferencia de su hermano, el cual ya a sus 8 años asistía a una escuela privada en Inglaterra. La madre de tsukushi, a pesar de entender a su marido al querer meter a tsukushi al mundo empresarial, ella quería que tsukushi fuera una joven hermosa y a la moda, por lo cual, siempre que podía la arrastraba a desfiles de moda, donde la vestían y la hacían modelar y posar a las cámaras, siendo ya reconocida en gran parte de estados unidos e Inglaterra por aparecer en varias revistas de moda y en desfiles.

A los 14 años ella y su hermano se encontraban en Inglaterra junto a sus padres, tsukushi aún continuaba con los tutores privados, en los negocios de su padre y los desfiles de su madre, y susumu continuaba su vida escolar.

Tsukushi aún recuerda el día en el que sus padres murieron en un accidente, su padre había viajado a E.E.U.U por un asunto de la empresa y su madre había decidido acompañarlo,-" para pasar tiempo los dos solo".-Le había dicho su madre y ellos se quedaron con Alejandro, el mayordomo en jefe. Él les había dado la fatal noticia y les acompaño en todo momento velando por los jovencitos, al funeral asistió mucha gente la cual tsukushi reconoció como los socios de su padre y un montón de modelos y amigas de su madre.

Desde ese día tsukuchi se hizo cargo de las empresas makino y de su hermano susumu, a pesar de no tener la edad, ella estudio por dos años administración de empresa y tomo a cargo la empresa a pesar de continuar estudiando ella fue una gran jefa y no tuvo problemas por la empresa.

El tutor legal de los jóvenes fue su mayordomo, por petición de tsukushi para que nadie se aprovechase de ella y su hermano. Usando un poco del poder de su apellido había logrado llevar eso acabo.

Ella aun continuo ejerciendo la profesión de modelos como pasatiempo y en honor a su madre, por ello, ella era conocida en casi toda Europa no solo por ser modelo si no por sus logros y por ser la cabeza del gran imperio makino el cual se extendía por gran parte de Europa, china, E.E.U.U y ahora estaba haciendo extender su empresa por Japón donde tenía una gran competencia el imperio domyoji donde ya había conocido a la cabeza del imperio, el señor domyoji con su esposa kaede domyoji, los cuales se los había topado en algunas fiestas y reuniones de negocios.

Ahora makino tsukushi de 17 años de edad, era una modelo reconocida y una gran empresaria que había mantenido la empresa a flote, he incluso la había extendido por varios países; siendo la soltera más codiciada de Europa, ella no tenía muchos amigos ya que su vida se la dedicaba a sus estudios, la empresa y su carrera como modelo y cuando tenía tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a su hermano susumu, el cual desde que sus padres habían fallecido se había vuelto un niños más reservado y pegado a su hermana, siempre quería ayudar a tsukushi en lo que fuese, para quitarle un poco de responsabilidades, el admirada mucho a su hermana y sentía que tenía que esforzarse mucho por su hermana y que ella este orgullosa de él.

Volviendo al presente, tsukushi se dirigía a una reunión importante que había surgido de improviso. Se encamino junto a su secretaria al elevador, al entrar en este presiono el botón 30 donde sería la reunión, y el elevador comenzó a descender, en todo momento su secretaria no paro de hablar, informándoles de papeles y contratos que debían estar listos, entre otras cosas.

Al llegar al piso, un trabajador le encamino a la sala de reuniones rápidamente, al llegar se encontró con varios sub jefes de diferentes ramas de la empresa y de varios países.

tardes señorita makino.- le dijeron todos, muchos de ellos la respetaban y muchos otros le tenían envidia.

-A qué se debe esta repentina reunión, ahora estoy muy ocupada.- hablo tsukushi acercándose al único asiento vacío del lugar sentándose y mirando a todos los presenten, los cuales serían como unas 15 personas entre 40 y 60 años, con una mirada de indiferencia.

-Muchos de nosotros están ocupados también, pero debemos tratar la expansión de la empresa en Japón, como ya sabe la mayor parte de la economía de Japón la controla el imperio domyoji, por lo cual la tarea sencilla y tratar la expansión desde el extranjero será difícil por el papeleo y los contratos a firmar.- hablo el gerente general de la compañía de Londres, donde se encontraban en ese momento.

- eso ya lo sé, tenía pensado enviar a alguien competente y aumentar el número de hoy en 16.- hablo tsukushi fría mente.

-Nosotros habíamos oído que usted realizara un viaje a Japón para ver a un amigo de la infancia y viejos conocidos de sus padres.- hablo otro

-Por eso esperábamos que usted supervisara y expandiera la empresa por Japón.- dijo uno del fondo

-Pero eso tomaría meses, tal vez un año… pero no lo había pensado.- dijo tsukushi pensando en los pro y los contra de dicho viaje.-Esta bien, viajare a Japón a encargarme de todo. Y espero que ustedes sigan haciendo un buen trabajo como hasta ahora, porque no pienso viajar mucho, ya lo saben ahora me retiro.- dijo de manera neutra, levantándose y caminando elegantemente a la salida.

Fue hasta su oficina donde encontró a su llama a mi representante inmediatamente.-hablo fríamente, caminado a su asiento mientras con su celular le marcaba a su hermano.

-Hey ¿cómo va todo susumu?, ¡te tengo buenas noticias!-

-¡Hermana! Volverás pronto a casa, ya he salido de la escuela y voy a casa.-dijo susumu alegremente ya que no siempre su hermana le llamaba al celular.

- Yo creo que sí, Hey! Como iba diciendo, ¡nos vamos a Japón! Por varios meses ¿qué dices?-

-¡En serio hermana! Que bien, siempre quise conocer el lugar natal de nuestros padres, hermana te espero en casa que estoy llegando a casa, te espero para cenar bye!-dijo susumu mientras colgaba

.-"bien ahora solo debo preparar todo para mi partida".- pensó tsukushi


End file.
